gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Morgan
Cassandra Ruby Morgan is an Enochian Princess and an honorary Captain of the Enochian Royal Guard. A gifted pyromancer and swordsman, she is renowned for her skills in physical combat. She is widely considered one of the best swordsmen of her generation, especially within Enoch. She is the current holder of the ancestral sword of House Morningstar, The Bright Star. Many of her achievements are often overshadowed by her vices, however; for a very long time, she struggled with drug and alcohol abuse as a coping mechanism. Despite her status as a royal, Cassandra has been a member of the Royal Guard since she was initiated as a trainee at the age of 12. Throughout the course of her life, she advanced in the ranks and became the first female to be named First Captain. However, after a nearly deadly instance of relapse into heroin usage, she was forced to step down from the position to recover. However, given her contributions and physical talents, she is still considered an Honorary Captain and an advisor to other highly ranked Guardsmen. She is currently an active character in the storyline. Her faceclaim is Alejandra Alonso. Appearance Cassandra's features are very characteristic of her family - Her face is angular with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. While she is by no means classically pretty, she does posses a harsh, unmissable beauty. Unlike most women, there is little softness to her features. Her neutral expression is rather mischievous, as Cassandra almost always wears a smirk, as if she's always thinking of some long forgotten secret. Without that smirk, she is rather serious and even intimidating looking. Her face is very attractive, yet her most noticeable feature is her actual body itself. Years of physical training have left her with an impressive physique; she does have some feminine curves, yet she is mostly toned. Standing at 5' 6'', she is slightly above average height, but she often appears taller due to her impeccable posture. Cassandra carries herself in a manner that is not characteristic of other royals. One can see the confidence in her eyes, yet she lacks the sophistication and refinement the other women in her family have. Her skin is covered in a number of tattoos. The dark ink stands out in stark contrast to her complexion and she is constantly adding more to her collection. She once also had several piercings, though she has since removed most of them to maintain some element of professionalism during her time in the Guard. Currently, she has three piercings in each ear, her tongue, and nipples pierced. These only add to her already rather "edgy", tom-boyish style - Cass tends to wear darker colors, and it isn't uncommon for her to wear entirely black outfits on a day to day basis. Often times, the only color in her wardrobe is her favorite army green jacket which she has had since she was a teenager. tumblr_n1gekeCduD1t8z4hmo1_500.jpg 383full-alejandra-alonso.jpg tumblr_mwy3rn0hQl1rqdft1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_odfskmzlID1rgi0uzo1_540.jpg 750full-alejandra-alonso.jpg alejandra_alonso_marco_falcetta_06.jpg.eaf69da789dc40796c25c54d5bd30178.jpg Tattoos In total, Cassandra has 13 tattoos, many of which are in very visible places. Most of them carry significant meaning to her, though there are some in her collection which serve as more "art" pieces. Almost all of them are black and white, with a few smaller exceptions. Her tattoos include (in order of which they were done): * A small, indigo number "7" just behind her left ear. Her lucky number and an important number in Celestial history. * A black and white "old school" style swallow on the inside of her left forearm. * Intricate mandala back piece between her shoulder blades with stippling details. * A large serpent wrapping itself around her left high and hip, the sigil of her mother's house. * A Queen of Spades symbol on her left ring finger (which is now very faded). * A tiny "A" with a small crown above it, meant to represent her relationship with her sister. * Geometrical diamond behind her right ear. * A silhouette of a black cat on her right ankle. * A scorpion with a rose in its pincers on het left ankle. * The words "Your Name Here" (in quotation marks) on her lower back, which she had done after losing a bet. * A half-sleeve image on her right arm featuring a hemlock plant growing around an anatomical heart. Meant to represent and honor her father and his family. * Several Enochian strength runes on the back of her neck. * A Scandinavian compass done in delicate line work on her right wrist, meant to represent her relationship with the Dreyrugr twins (her friendship with her brother-in-law/sire and romantic relationship with Arvid). Character Confident, headstrong Cassandra is a force to be reckoned with. Impulsive and unpredictable, one can never expect how she will react to a situation or occurrence. Her overall personality is highly dependent on her mood; some days, she is very personable and easy to get along with. Other days, she may be irritable and simply hard to be around. A chaotic neutral, Cassandra does whatever she damned well pleases. She values her own liberty and freedom, resents authority and restriction, and is never afraid to challenge a societal norm. While she does not intentionally act selfishly, many of her decisions may seem this way. She does have good intentions at heart, but often loses sight of how her actions might affect other people. Her sense of bravery is often considered her most admirable quality. This characteristic is innate, though it has strengthened over-time. The supposed "death"/suicide of her father was a turning point in her childhood in which Cassandra was forced to abandon the freedoms of her youth for the harshness of reality. This instance hardened her as a person and continues to influence her behavior to this day. She is fearless as a result, especially in the face of anything potentially life threatening. Something of an adrenaline junkie, she often deliberately places herself in situations which may be considered dangerous or risky. Within the guard, she is notorious for being able to work efficiently under great amounts of pressure. Her nickname the "Thorn of Enoch" comes from her history being something of a trouble maker and a rebel. She is mischievous and very much enjoys practical jokes and playing tricks on those who she feels deserve it. While this nickname seems innocent, it also has darker connotations. For the majority of her young life, Cass has struggled with a crippling addiction to opiates. For decades, she was a regular user of heroine and drank excessively. At one point, this addiction almost claimed her life, which did lead to a brief period of recovery after spending some time in a rehabilitation center. The addiction continued up until recently, when various changes in her life really sparked motivation for her to get her act together for the sake of her family and loved ones. It has now been a long time since she last abused substances, though she still allows herself to smoke cigarettes. Despite all this darkness and impulsivity, she is ultimately quite lovable. One such endearing quality is her sense of humor; Cass is the first one to make light of a tough situation and will go out of her way to cheer someone up with laughter. Everything she does is with the utmost amount of passion - she will never be accused of half-assing any job she sets herself to completing. Given all of this, she is fiercely loyal. She would go to the ends of the earth to protect her family and friends, values other's trust greatly, and will never break a promise or commitment. Species & Abilities Species As a member of House Morningstar, Cassandra was born nephilim - she can date her angelic ancestry back to Cambria Morningstar. Ten years ago, she was involved in a freak accident in which she was sired by her brother-in-law in order to save her life. Much to everyone's surprise, Cassandra became Krusnik, rather than a traditional sanguine vampire. It is speculated that this is because of demonic ancestry on her father's side of the family. As a krusnik, Cass is able to feed from the blood of other vampires (sanguine or psionic). Although she is still a relatively young krusnik and has just left her fledgling phase, she has remarkable control around blood and can go weeks in between feeds. Pyromancy and Swordsmanship One step above typical pyrokinesis, pyromancy is the refinement of the use of heavenly fire as both light, heat, and flame itself. Pyromancers spend years honing in on their ability in order to perfect and control its usage. It is pyromancers who are able to wield the oldest or more advanced seraphimic weapons and Cass is no exception. She wields the blade of House Morningstar - The Bright Star. Her particular gift is largely inherited from her father's side of the family, though her ability was trained under the guidance of her officer-instructors during her time training for the guard. Her potential as a pyromancer was spotted early on and quite accidentally when one of her instructors caught her conjuring open flame to light a cigarette. Although the task itself might seem small, it is rare for a 14 year old to be able to conjure flame with the snap of the fingers to begin with... Let alone be able to contain that flame to a small enough size without it literally blowing up in one's face. Now, Cass is capable of conjuring even large amounts of flame and still maintain control over conflagrations. Her pyromancy is at its finest in her swordplay, however. Watching Cassandra engage in any kind of combat (whether it be in a spar or a real fight) with her seraph blade is truly a sight to behold. Her technique is very refined and almost graceful, even though the brutal force behind her movements is enough to do quite a bit of damage. The flame from her blade itself is very hot, all because of her pyromancy. Family & Relationships Parents; Karou Morgan and Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock As a child, Cassandra was very close with both her parents. She loved them dearly and was otherwise a relatively easy-going child. She was closer to her father than her mother, though this changed as a result of Remus' faking his death. As it stands now, Cassandra has only just discovered the truth about her father and is unsure whether or not she will ever be able to forgive him. As much as she would like to re-establish some kind of a relationship with him, her trust in him is perhaps permanently broken. Still, Cassandra and Remus are very much alike - in both personality and in their choices in life. As for her mother, Cassandra and Karou often struggle to understand each other. In Karou's eyes, Cassandra is at times very reckless and selfish... But what Karou often fails to see is how similar her own daughter is to her own self when she was much younger. Because of this, Cass struggles with confiding in her mother and has difficulty following her advice, even if that advice is actually beneficial. As much as Cass would like to have a more stable relationship with her mother, the two are frequently in disagreement about many things. Always trying to maintain equilibrium with one another, their relationship is at its best when they take breaks from each other, allowing one another physical distance from time to time. Half-Sister; Alessandra Morgan Alice and Cass have always been inseparable - best friends ever since Cass was old enough to talk. They have always stuck together through good times and bad. In a way, Alice has been more of a parent to Cassandra than their mother has... Especially when Cass was gong through her difficult period and struggling with addiction. During Karou's reign as queen, Cass' discipline often fell into the hands of Alice - which is something Cass has always been appreciative of and tries to show it often. Their personalities could not be more opposite, but that is what makes their relationship so strong. The two sisters balance each other out. Where Alice is full of empathy, carefulness, and intellect, Cass is full of fiery spirit, forceful energy, and spontaneity. It is often Cass who pushes Alice to move outside her comfort zone and it is Alice who grounds Cassandra once her antics run out of her control. They have always been each other's biggest cheerleaders, always wanting the best for each other. Now that Alice is queen, their relationship has become more distant throughout recent events. Without her partner in crime, Cassandra finds herself a little lonely these days, though she makes up for this by writing to Alice on weekly basis. Brother-in-Law and Sire; Thomas Sven Dreyrugr Sven is like the older brother Cassandra never had - someone she feels comfortable joking around with, but also knows he has the ability to see right through her crude jokes and into the heart of whatever trouble she might be getting herself into. Still, while it is often Sven who is the first to call Cass out on her off days, he is someone near and dear to her heart. They do not have the typical fledgling-sire bond shared between more vampiric pairings. This is firstly because Sven and Alice were more or less in love with each other at first sight and secondly because Sven was never meant to sire Cassandra in the first place, and did so to save her life. Cassandra feels she owes Sven a great many favors for this still, which often have come in the form of babysitting his children - her nephews and niece. Arvid Jorn Dreyrugr When they first met, Cassandra hated Arvid on very principle. Quick to pass judgement on him, she was initially very hostile toward him. Yet, she could not deny the fact that she found herself strangely attracted to the older of the two Dreygur twins and former lord of the Dreyri coven. She intentionally remained aggressive toward him for the better part of their early relationship, knowing there was serious potential for feelings to develop. As Arvid was married many times over and the lord of a coven, and Cass wanted nothing to do with vampiric traditions, she desperately tried to avoid becoming close with him... However, this proved a failure after the two began an off-again-on-again romance on Cass' first visit to Gravengard. Upon returning to Enoch, distance came between them again and any feelings she might have had for him were stifled for the time being. It was not until Cassandra entered the second very dark period in her life in which she realized he was actually quite good for her. Arvid was ultimately the one who helped Cassandra cope with her drug addiction and come to terms with the idea of recovery. During this time, their affair really took off - it was Cassandra Arvid most wanted to be with during his last wedding as Lord of the Dreyri, and so the two eventually gave into their feelings. The two now maintain a healthier romantic relationship now that Cassandra has dealt with her vices and Arvid is no longer subjected to the laws of his coven. She currently lives with him in Gravengard and the two are expecting a son - much to Cassandra's shock. History Childhood & Early History Born to the former queen of Enoch, Karou Morgan, and the German-Enochian Noble, Remus Hoftstadt Hemlock, Cassandra's early years relatively very positive. She was adored by both her parents, as well as her older half-sister, Alessandra. Her upbringing was very standard for an Enochian Royal; she had the best tutors (despite her lack of interest in academics) and spent hours playing in the palace's courtyards with the other noble's children. Being third in line for the throne, her education was not as strictly geared toward preparing her for life as a politician. Cassandra had much more freedom in choosing what to study, especially as she grew older. At the age of 7, her mother nearly died giving birth to her brother, Matthias. Upon this occurrence, Remus had a vision of what was in store for his family in the future - he was confronted with a number of frightening truths about the family he had married into and saw his own damnation. Terrified, he faked his own suicide just days after Matthias' birth and kidnapping. This was extremely traumatic for Cassandra, as she had been so close to her father. From that point onward, she was determined to grow up to become a high ranking member in the Royal Guard just like him and to carry on his legacy. Adolescence , The Guard, and Association with Galina Dreisen At the age of 11, Cassandra began preparations to join Enoch's Guard. Originally, the Royal Council forbade this from happening due to her status as a royal. It was thought that she would be given special treatment within the training program and thus would not be able to endure the same challenges necessary to graduate the training academy. After some trying, the council eventually allowed her to begin training, under the condition she be treated as any ordinary inductee to the training program. She completed the training program in 5 years, at age 16, in her class's top ten. She proved herself skilled in swordmanship and due to her natural talent, was granted a position in the Queen's Guard immediately after graduation. Former First Captain Vivek Mehra agreed to mentor her, choosing to invest in her talent over his own son's. At age 19, she met the notorious crime-boss and drug king-pin Galina Dreisen at a nightclub in Enoch. The two had an almost instantaneous connection and began a romantic relationship. Initially, their relationship was kept secret, but word eventually got out and this reflected poorly on Cassandra's position as both a royal and a member of the guard. Dealing with a number of emotional and psychological issues at the time, this only drove Cassandra further away from her family and deeper into trouble. This was the beginning of her use of opiates, as Galina encouraged her to take part in her business and lifestyle. Eager to belong somewhere again, she chose to run away from the palace to live in the desert with Galina and her associates for a ten month period. After not having been seen in public for such a long time, a scandal erupted within the Enochian Court which Karou struggled to control. She was brought back into the fold of the Enochian court after nearly dying of a heroin overdose at 21 years of age. She was found alone in a warehouse on the fringes of the city by a guard on his rounds. Galina, not wanting to deal with the legal consequences of nearly killing a princess, abandoned her and fled Enoch for a period of time. Rehabilitation & Rise to Power After recovering from the overdose, Karou presented her daughter with two options: Cassandra could either permanently resign from the guard or spend 3 years in Enoch's prison, The Pit, to get clean and serve time for the crimes she committed with Galina. Determined to earn her family's forgiveness and prove her strength, she chose prison. These are the 3 worst years of Cassandra's life - she rarely talks this time period with anyone and has tried many times to use magic to remove the memories of that time from her psyche. With Galina out of the picture and life settling down again, Cassandra began to make her way back up the ranks of the guard. She took a position teaching inductees and taught courses in swordsmanship and basic intelligence. After proving herself worthy once more, she decided to take on the 7 Strifes - She completed each of them and became the youngest woman to ever do so at age 25. She was awarded the title of 3rd Captain of the Guard under Vivek Mehra. Current Events & Storyline The past 10 years have been eventful for Cassandra, to say the least. Everything began with the arrival of Warren Howard in Enoch - he brought a new vampiric presence to the city and this inspired Cassandra to pursue vampiricy herself. This desire to become vampiric was inherited from her mother, and after some discussion, it was decided she would be sired by a nomadic vampire called Garth. The siring did not go as planned and Cassandra was nearly drained to death in the process. To save her, Sven Dreyrugr (a friend of Warren's that had accompanied the others to Enoch) chose to sire her instead. At the time, nobody realized Cassandra had in fact died, but Sven's attempt to sire her allowed her to resurface hours later as a krusnik. During her fledgling period, Cassandra struggled to control her thirst and this resulted in the unfortunate murdering of a handful of noble vampirics within Enoch. In a desperate attempt to force her out of her fledgling phase, Cassandra was brought to Alabaster with her sire and older sister. The troubles only continued there, as she found herself plagued by nightmares. Her mental health worsened and she fell back into her alcoholism despite Sven's best efforts to help her. It was discovered a demonic presence was following the Morgan sisters then, as the reigning King of Hell, Lucifer, had surfaced in an attempt to drain Alessandra's power so that he could maintain control in Hell. The sisters were forced into hiding - Sven brought them both to his home in Norway, where Cassandra began a complicated relationship with the vampiric lord of the Dreyri Coven. It was also during this time that she reunited with Galina Dreisen, and the two resumed their own romantic relationship. Once Lucifer was apprehended, he was put to trial by his own daughter, Cambria Morningstar. He elected to be tried by combat, and Enoch chose Cassandra to fight on behalf of the guard. The trial was perhaps one of the most difficult battles Cassandra would ever face, and she only barely managed to destroy Lucifer's soul. This resulted in Cambria's descent into Hell and Cassandra was surprised to find herself chosen as her heir. This was something she struggled with, as she once again found herself plagued by strange and violent visions of Hell. Immediately after the trial of Lucifer, Sven was found murdered at the hand of Samir Mehra. Having already encountered a violent gun-related death (her father's), this triggered a number of new psychological problems within Cassandra - she began using heroin once again. Briefly after Sven's murder, Cassandra was appointed First Captain of the Royal Guard by the Guard's Officers. She accepted the position and served in it proudly for a handful of years. She secretly married Galina Dreisen a month after taking the position, but the two divorced 3 years later, briefly after Cassandra visited Gravengard for Arvid Dreyri's wedding to another vampiric woman. She began an on-again-off-again affair with him at this point. Recently, Cassandra has disappeared from Enoch once again, opting to travel and live with Arvid. She is currently living in the Dreyri homeland of Gravengaard, Norway in the coven's castle. She now acts as an advisor for the Dreyri, while also partaking in some 'freelance' demonic policing and continuing her seraph training. Other Facts & Trivia * Cassandra is left-handed, which gives her something of an advantage when engaging in swordplay. * She is very much a cat person and has one cat, an all black British shorthair, named Sunday. * Cassandra could not speak English with any proficiency until she was a teenager. Her first languages were Enochian and German, which gives her something of a strange accent when she does speak English. * One little known fact about Cassandra is that she actually does possess some musical talent and learned piano easily as a child. Although she no longer plays, she can still read sheet music and play some simple pieces. * She is the only krusnik in her entire family and ancestral history. * Despite all her vices, she is actually a very spiritual person and practices traditional nephilim beliefs in Celestrisim. Category:Characters Category:Enochians Category:Celestials Category:Vampires Category:Royals Category:House Morningstar Category:Alabaster Category:Royal Guard